


The Seven Deadly Sins

by superdeanlover



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, dante's inferno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins have set up a meeting with the Seven Virtues to discuss how they're perceived. The Seven Deadly sins would strongly argued they have been misrepresented and misunderstood. It's all the ancient thinker's fault! They're not all bad. Everyone has a little good inside of them right?





	The Seven Deadly Sins

Pride walked into the room standing tall and with broad shoulders. 

His small waist and long limbs always made and impression before Pride even looked in anyone’s way. Then there was the fullness of his lips, the gentle slope of his nose, the soft curve of his face, and his beautiful eyes that all gave off a feeling of deep pleasure and pure satisfaction. 

But Pride didn’t need to hear soft words or clamoring of praise from anyone. He didn’t wait for people to notice him. 

Pride knew his qualities well. 

He took delight and felt gratified to just be himself. While some argued that Pride’s inward vision of himself was foolish and irrational, he knew otherwise. Pride was the eldest of the other sins. He would even argue that he was the core and beginning of the rest, but that might be perceived as egotistical and a corrupted sense of self. 

Pride had walked through the world for a long time and so had been called by many names: Third One from the left and the Car Door Guy were some of his favorite. Those names were oddly specific yet vague at the same time which made him happy. 

When others asked Pride what he thought of himself, his answer was often misinterpreted but Pride care little about what other thoughts. Pride was content about his own choices and actions. His sense of self didn’t depend on others which was ideal especially in a world so fickle in regards to beauty standards that seemed to change on a daily basis. Pride was fulfilled. He had a strong feeling of self and belonging that few ever attained in their life. 

Pride sat down in his chair and waited for the rest of the Sins to arrive. 

Pride hadn’t always been wrapped in the bad connotations he was now. 

Aristotle and other thinkers had agreed that pride and evaluation of one’s self-worth was a key component in becoming a whole man. How could you improve if you didn’t know yourself?   
Pride blamed St. Augustine for this misconception of who he was. 

Est aurem superbia amor proprie excellentie, et fuit initium peccati superbia. 

“The love of one’s own excellence,” was what Aristotle had branded him with, and Pride still didn’t see what was so bad about that anyway. It was all a matter of perception after all. 

If Pride had been named a virtue, he would help people learn about their own self-worth and to appreciate and care for themselves. He could do a lot of good work but no he was a sin. He was viewed as a vice that was vanity at best and self-idolatry at worse. 

Eh, Pride ran a hand through his pink hair and continued to wait. He cared little about what others thought anyway. Pride shifted in his seat and turned around to see the most intriguing pair of dimples flash his way. Well he did care about what those dimples thought but Pride would never admit that information. It infuriated him that those perfect dimples didn’t know how amazing they really were. 

 

Envy walked into the room lean, tall and domineering. He looked at Pride and smiled. Of course, Pride had pink hair. No one but Pride would walk around in something so ridiculous and look perfect. He was Pride after all. 

Envy and Pride were long-time friends. As internal emotions they both understood each other well and could commiserate on the misunderstandings about them. They shared a bond. 

Envy, like Pride, had picked up a bad connotation since the beginning of his birth. 

They say Envy was born when there was so much of a lack of qualities, achievements or possessions that the desire of another’s things allowed his being to be formed. He was born in a void: out of nothing. 

Envy was blamed for all of the unhappiness in the world. It seemed a bit extreme but Envy never said anything to defend himself. 

This unhappiness, that Envy caused, infected not only the one who envied but others as well. Envy was seen like a disease that spread and contaminated everything around him, but he would challenge this fatalist description of himself. Envy was important even if many wouldn’t dare to admit it. 

Envy was necessary. 

Yes, there was malicious envy that curled inside an individual’s being until it transformed into feelings of discontent and resentfulness so deep that they overtook every fiber of the body. Envy so deeply buried into the fiber of the person that it debilitated the individual and rotted their insides and making their thoughts dark. But Envy wasn’t the one to blame for that, his friend Lust was the one that ultimately tipped the scales from want to must have. He didn’t cause this alone. Didn’t people read Othello anymore? Sure, Envy was at play, but it was Lust that resulted in death.

“Hi,” Envy said to Pride as his eyes flashed green. 

“Hello there,” Pride said sweetly his gold eyes flashing back, “you’re looking as green as ever.” Pride’s windshield whipper laugh ran through the room. It was an on-going joke between them. Envy as the green-eye monster and Pride who would never let him live that nickname down. 

“And you have pink hair,” Envy rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Pride. 

“It looks nice on me.” 

“A sack of potatoes would look nice on you.” 

“Well that’s true,” Pride smiled. 

Envy leaned back in his chair and waited for the rest to arrive. It was a shame that other people didn’t try to understand him, but at least he had Pride. 

Pride understood that Envy was important. Envy allowed people to rise to greatness. 

Envy liked to think of it as positive motivation. 

Envy had reached the places he had by aspiring to BE more, to Do more, to GET more. Envy was an important drive to survive that engaged the mind, body, and spirit. Envy made the body thrive. 

Envy blamed ancient interpretations for his bad reputation. 

Cain didn’t have to kill his brother Able. He could have just applied himself and tried harder to improve but no. He, like many, picked the easy way out. Envy was not for the weak of flesh. The whole body had to be strong and especially the heart if you wanted to succeed. 

Pride reached out for Envy and interlaced their fingers. 

Pride was so beautiful, and Envy wasn’t afraid to admit it. While Envy would never be as beautiful, clear headed, or confident as Pride, he gave Envy something to work towards and a clear example that it could be reached. 

Pride was his comfort, goal, and his aspiration. 

Lust walked into the room pulling Sloth behind him. It never failed to surprise Envy that those two had found each other and were happy. 

 

Lust smiled at Pride and Envy zeroing in on their hands. 

Pride smiled back not caring about the twinkle in Lust’s eyes. 

Lust waited until he got close enough and sighed. How long would it be before those two followed through? Their lives, beings, and hearts were already so intertwined Pride and Envy just needed to get it over with. Lust didn’t understand why they didn’t just give into the sweet taste of extravagance and enjoy each other. Sometimes all you needed was a good session with Lust to get feelings and wants on the table. It was always best to know your true feelings than not right? 

Although Lust was emotional like Envy and Pride, his being was much more complex. 

Lust entered the mind and psychologically changed the brain producing an intense wanting for an object, situation, or emotion. 

Usually people associated Lust with sex and he wasn’t too upset about that. Sex was fun and a natural bodily function. Sex was great and although it got a bit of a bad reputation with during the rise of Christianity, things had gotten better lately. Sexuality shouldn’t be confined and could be expressed in several ways. In many ways it was freedom, a freedom of the body. Unfortunately, in the modern period as in the ancient, Lust was just another synonym for sex. How utterly boring. 

Lust, sighed, it was a shame really. Lust wasn’t just sex or sexuality. Lust could be for expensive objects, power, or mundane things like food. As long as there was a psychological force producing want, Lust was there and ready to party. 

At least ancient thinkers had the decency to differentiate between passion and lust. 

Lust liked to think that he was the root of it all. 

Passion itself was a barely contained emotion so intertwined with pain and agony that it put a smile on Lust’s face. But to think that passion was a safer emotion unlike Lust, was a huge mistake. 

Passion was a feeling of intense enthusiasm towards or compelling desire for something. Like Lust, it could range from eager interest or in admiration to a strong attraction. How was that safer than Lust? Wasn’t it just the same thing called by a different name? Yes. Yes it was. Lust pouted. It was just because ancient thinkers had used passion to describe God’s suffering that he was in this situation. Passion or pati meant “suffer.” Oh and Lust caused suffering, but it was the added sexual or romantic component that gave him a bad reputation. 

Like his brethren, Lust was seen as inappropriate and a sin. 

Lust was a strong desire that was an abomination of the flesh they said. Damn Matthew and the mistranslation of 5:27-28, “that whosoever looked on a woman to lust after her hath committed adultery with her already.” The correct translation was not lust but desire. It just wasn’t fair. The emotion of desire was much more dangerous and didn’t it start with the eyes anyway? That was someone else’s fault! Lust narrowed his eyes and looked at Envy. 

When Envy looked back at Lust confused, Lust shrug his shoulders and pulled Sloth towards a bench they could both share. 

Lust settled Sloth in and snuggled next to him. Sure ancient thinkers had been wrong about him but there was nothing better than being filled with Lust and relaxing even if all religions did think he was bad. 

 

Sloth let Lust guide him through the room until he was laying down again. Sloth was the most difficult of the sins to define and as a whole didn’t get along with anyone. But one day, Lust started coming around and didn’t leave. It wasn’t that Sloth liked Lust or anything, Sloth just couldn’t spend the energy to make him leave. It had nothing to do with Lust’s smile, long face or his bright energetic personality. 

Sloth was a complex combination of emotions that had mental, spiritual, physical, and pathological states of stillness. 

If Sloth was standing up, he wanted to be sitting down. If he was sitting down, he wanted to be laying down. In all honesty what could be so wrong about that? 

Not a single thing, Sloth thought as he pulled Lust closer and smelled his hair. Sloth’s eyes flashed gray and looked into Lust’s red ones before he closed his eyes. 

Who said you had to work anyway? Sloth would challenge anyone that said that you couldn’t find happiness in stillness or relaxation. 

It was those ancient thinkers and their interpretation of laziness: unwilling to work they had said. Idle, indolent, slothful, sluggish, lethargic, inert, and shiftless, pfff, they just didn’t know how to relax. It wasn’t that Sloth lacked feelings towards people or the world. He cared as much as the next person, but he couldn’t care about everything could he? Wasn’t caring too much causing stress and nervousness in the world? 

People were overloaded and struggling to cope with the demands of their life. From work, finances, relationships and day to day situations people were having full fomo: fear of missing out- on everything. Sure, short term this is helpful in getting things done, but a constant state of stress was making people seriously ill! Rise in blood pressure, faster breathing, slowing down digestive system, decreased immune activity, tense muscles, and heightened state of alertness that was preventing sleep on top of all the other energy spent trying to relax? No thanks, Sloth would rather save his energy. 

Ancient thinkers argued that sloth and indifference led to boredom, rancor, apathy and a passive inert or sluggish mentation. That you couldn’t find happiness or God by doing nothing. Sloth scoffed and kissed the top of Lust’s head. He was completely still and in his arms was happiness. 

Lust moved over him and laid a hand over Sloth’s heart. 

Sloth’s heart speed up beating hard and fast in his chest. Sloth smiled and tipped his head back exposing his neck. He caught Pride looking at him and spent the energy flipping him off. Pride’s windshield wiper laugh filled the room and Lust lifted his head to try to figure out what was happening. Sloth shook his head slightly and Lust settled back into him. Yes, ancient thinkers knew nothing of what could make you happy. Take that ancient assholes. 

 

Wrath, Greed, and Gluttony walked in linked together and this grouping of sins was the most complex of all. 

Wrath was the eldest out of the three young sins. His blond hair and bright smile restrained what was inside of him. He was an emotion that involved a strong provocation, hurt or threat. Wrath unlike the rest of the Sin’s tended to live a relatively normal life until his hostile response was evoked. 

So, Wrath’s bright eye smile, chubby cheeks, and the sweetness that coated him on the outside created a direct contrast with what was inside of him. With the danger that lurked inside of him, the thing that would lash out and destroy. 

But Wrath wasn’t as unraveled as many thought, he was the most straightforward of the sins really. He was all about personal boundaries. If those boundaries were kept Wrath moved around the world chained and tied down. It was only when those boundaries were violated and crossed that what was inside of Wrath erupted. 

Wrath like Lust was an emotional reaction that impacted and transformed the body. 

Wrath changed the physical conditions of the body increasing heart rates, elevating blood pressure, and releasing high levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline. The part of Wrath that had inspired comic book heroes and tragic stories alike was a powerful thing that couldn’t exist in a constant state. Wrath trigged the flight or fight in the brain changing the very essence of a person. 

Wrath was like a pressure cooker they said: you can only apply pressure against anger for so long before it explodes. Ancient thinkers warned against him, parents, mothers, he was a constant caution of mistake and a deep feeling of regret. 

But Wrath never meant to, and no one seemed to understand that. Wrath was just hurt, sad, or fearful. It was just meant to protect himself and didn’t everyone do that? They did so why was he blamed for doing the same? 

Wrath just made that choice. He chose to take action to immediately stop the threatening behavior directed his way, and if it had physical and mental consequences so be it. 

Wrath was a primal, and natural emotion. It was he that warned people that something was wrong or required change. True uncontrolled, he could impact someone in a negative way and destroy those around him, but wasn’t there just as much damage to suppress him? To deny Wrath payment was to also cause hurt inside of the body, to destroy it. 

Wrath walked along the world delivering justice. As long as injustice didn’t rule and dominate, Wrath was chained and locked away. It was when that balance was broken that Wrath reacted the way he did. 

Wrath was about balance. Wrath was about walking that perfect line never straying; because on either side of him was destruction. He needed to always be centered and always in control. 

Wrath looked down as each of his hands was claimed by his companions. 

Wrath smiled at Sloth as Lust wrapped him in his arms. Sloth gave him a gummy smile but said nothing. 

Envy raised an eyebrow at the clasped hands he shared with Gluttony and Greed but said nothing. He was instantly captivated by Pride who sat by his side. 

Wrath took his seat as Gluttony and Greed flanked him. They always did that for him. They protected him and the world from what was inside of him. 

 

Greed watched everyone with careful eyes. He was the youngest of the sins and his dark hair, dark eyes and quiet demeanor hid what was inside of him: the need. 

Greed never showed any of his emotions. 

It was only because he had been with the other sins for so long that they could interpret his nonverbal cues. Avarice, cupidity, covetousness, all the words they used to describe him didn’t accurately define the desire buried deep in him. 

Thomas Aquinas got close to describe the animal hidden inside of him: the creature that made him crave and need. But even that failed to fully describe, Greed. 

“Greed is a sin against God, just as all mortal sins, in as much as man condemns things eternal for the sake of temporal things.” 

Greed felt the claws of refusal nagging at his brain but his face, with cheeks and doe eyes gave nothing away. But really Aquinas? No one chose to be condemned for eternity just for temporal things. The need was much stronger than that. 

The other Sins had teased Greed once. 

“Greed,” Pride had asked as he tripped back a shot of soju. “What would you do if the prettiest person ever walked past you? Someone you just couldn’t help but admire and desire after. What would you do?” 

Greed didn’t turn to look at Wrath and Gluttony but he didn’t have to. Every inch of their faces down to the way they moved was etched into his mind. Greed carried what he wanted inside of him. “I would keep on walking,” Greed answered without emotion. 

Pride, Envy, Wrath, and Sloth had laughed. They had all continued to drink and joke around. 

“If only we had a stoic sin he would be that,” Wrath had teased.

Greed had said nothing but a knowing look was shared between Lust and Gluttony. 

Lust’s eyes had glowed red and Gluttony had flashed him a smile. As sins of desire, only they understood the rapacious desire that burned inside of Greed because it was something they all shared. 

Greed was misunderstood and had been for a long time, but it was really Dante who was to blame. 

Dante’s faulty vision of Purgatory led to many misunderstandings and hence the connection to artificial, material possessions. Greed leaned back on the bench he shared with Wrath and Gluttony and tilted his chin up. 

Fools. 

Pursuit of material possessions was simple and more along the lines of the green glowing eyes of Envy. Besides, in Greed’s point of view, things could be owned. Objects, could be gathered through violence, trickery, manipulation, theft or robbery, that was easy. To get was simple.

To plunge deep into your own heart, into the reality of the world inside of you and see something so great that you would do anything to obtain it, this is the true challenge. But how to become that? Was it not worth wanting to obtain? 

Greed watched all of the sins and couldn’t help but want inside of him the qualities that made them all unique. 

But Greed, like Pride, was blamed for not just some but all of evil. It seemed fair he supposed. Pride as the eldest and Greed as the youngest and they flanked all of the other sins. Evil at the beginning and at the end. They never had a chance to be understood. 

Greed, “plunges a man deep into the mire of this world, so that he makes it to be his god.” Greed smirked as the quote came into mind. Gluttony leaned across Wrath to flick Greed’s chin up. Wrath bucked under the weight but said nothing and Greed just watched on. If he could only be like Gluttony? If he could only be like all of them. 

 

Gluttony smiled at Greed with knowing silver eyes. He winked at him and then set off to piss of Wrath because it was fun. 

Gluttony stood up and walked around the room. The embroidered lions, rich colors, and G’s from his favorite brand decorated every inch of him. 

Overindulgence and overconsumption to the point of waste, they said. 

Gluttony gave Lust and Sloth his signature box smile and squeezed in between them. It was complete nonsense. If Gluttony decorated every inch of his body with his favorite brand it was because he deserved and looked amazing in it. It wasn’t a waste if he looked perfect, right? 

Gluttony continued to acquire the beautiful items that suited him even as they used that fact against him. 

But Gluttony smiled through it all. He walked through the world, with the other sins by his side, not interested in other’s needs but his own. 

Selfish they called him and Gluttony supposed he was, and like Pride, he didn’t need or care for others. They said he only worried about his own wants and needs. 

But it didn’t mean he didn’t care about anything or that his own selfishness didn’t include others. Gluttony cared but about very specific things.

Ancient thinkers said Gluttony only cared about his own impulses or interest above the well-being or interest of others. That singular emphasis led to perdition. To kill, or hurt to protect one’s own interest was bad, Gluttony would admit that. 

But could it be so bad if it meant protecting Wrath’s pretty eye smile or Greed’s piercing dark stare? Could it be so bad if it meant protecting his brother’s? Surely not. 

Gluttony wasn’t naïve enough to think that if you wanted to protect something/someone or your own interest that a price didn’t have to be paid. Only ancient thinkers would come up with the farce that it could be done without paying a price: hypocrites. 

So, Gluttony stopped caring what they all thought, even when perceptions of him got tied to food. It was funny really. If anyone should be associated with a sin of food it had to be Pride. 

Gluttony would swallow any pill and gulp down any obstacle to protect his brothers. His obsessive anticipation, constant vigilance, and excessive hunger helped him do this. 

All he wanted was his brothers to be happy. 

“So, when are they getting here,” Gluttony asked as Sloth gave him a dirty look. 

“They should be here soon,” Envy answered without taking his eyes away from Pride. 

“It’s been a few centuries since I’ve seen Humility I wonder what nonsense he’s up to now,” Pride smiled at Envy and took pleasure in seeing his dimples flash back at him. 

“I don’t see why we’re meeting the virtues anyway,” Sloth yawned and gave Gluttony a kick to make more space. 

Lust gave Sloth a smile and patted his lap to help him settle in. “It was Gluttony’s idea remember.” 

The other sins gave Gluttony their attention. “They should love all of us equally. If we lead people towards evil, it’s their choice to follow us, right?” 

“Well when it’s an ARMY, it’s a cause for concern I suppose,” Pride smiled as he flipped his pink hair back. “But it also makes sense, how could you not love me?” 

Pride’s windshield wiper laugh filled the room as Sloth rolled his eyes, Wrath winced at the cheesiness, and Greed suppressed a smile. 

“Who is going to talk to them,” Wrath asked as he took Greed’s hand and comforted him. 

“Envy,” Pride answered right away. 

Pride and Envy shared a look and both nodded. As the eldest of the sins, Pride, and the cause of all damnation, Envy, they always stayed together. They belonged together. 

“Let them have it,” Sloth said with a yawn. “Those stupid Virtues are never going to see it coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I was inspired to write this by the many posts assigning BTS as one of the Deadly Sins. I saw several depictions, but ended up (after much consideration) with the layout that I have.   
> Jin-Pride  
> RM-Envy  
> Suga-Sloth  
> Jhope-Lust  
> V-Gluttony  
> Jimin-Wrath  
> Jungkook-Greed.
> 
> Some of these are for obvious reasons (cough, cough Mr. Worldwide Handsome), but some are not so obvious. I read in an interview that apparently Jimin has the worse temper (according to Jhope). I could totally see that so I wanted to explore that here. I almost made him Lust (I mean there are pics of him putting his leg on people. Please google them) but i wanted to try something different. I also made Jhope Lust (Boy meets evil need i say more?). I did struggle a lot with Greed and Gluttony. I had Jungkook and V left but in my mind Greed is silente and internal. I was reminded (Because of Burn the Stage who else is in tears by the way?) of how hard he works and how much of his struggle is internal. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. I have an idea for the Seven Virtues can you guys guess? I'll write it soonish.... hehehe.


End file.
